


Welcome to the Mind Palace

by SlimyBoiSaph



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyBoiSaph/pseuds/SlimyBoiSaph
Summary: All he knew was that soon enough, he came across 2 figures.“Welcome to the Mind Palace!”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to the Mind Palace

A new side walked through the large, empty corridors, looking around. When did he get here? How did he get here?  
Where was here?  
They continued to wander, for how long, the new side didn’t know. Minutes? Hours? It didn’t matter. All he knew was that soon enough, he came across 2 figures.  
“Welcome to the Mind Palace!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first ever fic! Sorry this first chapter is so short, but it's just a very basic introduction to the concept. Hope you like it! I'm not sure when updates will be because I'm about to go back to school, but I'll try make some sort of schedule eventually!!


End file.
